warzone_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Warzone Inglorious/@comment-5670680-20161121092417
So ye in case you were kicked against your shins, let me explain why just blatantly going with what Battlefield is doing (this is not the same as ripping off fyi) isn't a great solution. * Micro (Siege) and Macro (Battlefield One) destruction There is no difference if you have Macro destruction. There is also a big difference with how it functions in Siege and how it functions in BF1. "Macro" Destruction is only good when map design isn't important, because the map changes too much and can be levelled that sightlines and chokepoints don't matter and therefor don't have to be designed. Siege on the other hand uses the destruction to '''create '''sightlines and chokepoints, but the destruction is controlled and doesn't allow player to tear down a map. Also with tearing down entire buildings, you are going to have a bigger emphasis on heavy explosives, which I'll get to in a minute. '' ''Chosse one or the other, because both is overkill, especially for a game that hasn't used it before because it wasn't fitting it. Don't alienate the loyal fans when you change something. There's a reason people don't like fan-favourite reboots. '' *Operations replace Battlezone 24/7, wide scale authentic battles based of real World War II Operations. ''This is/could be cool, but I know you are doing it like Titans which was not so good. The plan of having a multi-stage gamemode is solid, don't change that, and using real operations as framework is also good idea. However, it should still be a game; Warzone is established after all these years as an Arena shooter (and you and I can have a lenghty discussion about what that includes), one with player initiative. Just running around as one of 100 characters in a team deathmatch with occasionally an objective while having someone shout or give context isn't the way to go. You have to make the gamemode fun to play, but also allow players to have a unique experience or provide challenge so they keep coming back, instead of making them a grain of salt on a beach of oppertunity. '' ''Also, Battlezone has slowly become a novel mode over the years, simply because it got outpaced by the regular multiplayer. Doesn't mean it's not appreciated. '' *Vehicle and Scorestreak interplay ''Oh boy, Scorestreaks. A thorn in my eye, because love 'em or hate 'em, they provide some tactical variability and a great way to balance that is supplying them to only the ones doing well (because fuck helping noobs). At least, if you are trying to not make them just kill machines which whore kills. Exactly therefor, I am reducing the amount of player-controlled streaks every game, instead replacing them with map control and intelligence ones. '' ''The point is, for player controlled vehicles, with the exception of transport ones, which I would've introduced if it weren't for new movement, the game isn't right. There is a reason for no launcher class in Iron Wolf II and the increase of ground streaks. The game is first and foremost about gunplay and only has increased it's focus on gunplay, with deepened mechanics, variables, outplay options. If you were to point where Wz would be after IW3 in the shooter spectrum, it would be low skill floor with high skill ceiling and lower TTK game. Again, we can have a lengthy discussion about this, but this is what Warzone has been building up to and things like vehicles are dissimilated out of the equation. This is not to say you need to have double jumping and wallrunning and whatever, the exact opposite perhaps, but you gotta keep the focus on gunplay. And especially seeing your weapon list, there is potential for some extremely fun and new meta, but if you start having "macro" destruction, large scale battles and vehicles, that's not going to happen. '' *Elite Classes replace Elite Weapons from previous games (Maybe) ''This is kinda funny, but I'm doing it in IW3. Don't do it like Battlefield with battle pick ups tho, that would ruin it. The whole point of warzone is customizability (personal), freedom to create a build with as less restrictions as possible. Elite Weapon Ammo spots are a second thing that started making Wz unique, it had secondary objectives worth fighting over instead of the main objective, allowing for a match to turn around by means of fights over these secondary objectives. '' ''So long story short: Make them part of your class; Make them as customizable as possible; Don't restrict specific playstyles, rather encourage some over others; Secondary objectives are king. Also quick note, the Payload (come on, get better at your names) idea is fun. I have no idea how it works, but it works really well keeping the forge method alive in a good way that fits the setting.